About Kittens and Girls, Poor Kaidoh
by tenisu21
Summary: Kaidoh, have you found a cute one?" They were talking 'bout kittens, but why does a new gossip appear? Bad grammar, you've already been warned!
1. Default Chapter

** About kittens and girls, poor Kaidoh ** Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi sensei 

Momo is the fussiest person that he ever knew. Really. He always has something to talk about, and he never cares if that annoys people or not. And for him, as Momo always teases him 'baka' or 'mamushi' and disturbs him, Momoshiro Takeshi is someone that has to be avoided. But now he has to change his opinion. There's someone more dangerous to meet with than that spiky moron: Kikumaru Eiji, his hyper senpai. Especially if it's in a pet shop.

"Kaidoh!" a pat on his shoulder scattered his thoughts. Kaidoh turned around and faced Eiji, who was grinning widely.

"Already found a cute one?" Eiji asked, his eyes shining with curiosity.

Kaidoh blushed and shook his head. Yesterday he went to a pet shop to look for a kitten. Unfortunately it was Eiji's favorite pet shop. Concisely, Eiji saw him when he was choosing a kitten. He even helped him to choose one, while blabbering about how cute this one is and how adorable that one is. And as the result, his childish senpai had successfully made him more confused and he ended going home without any.

"Mou, they were all cute, weren't they? It's hard to decide," Eiji crinkled his forehead.

"What are you talking about, Eiji senpai?" Momo appeared suddenly with a racket in his hand.

"Ah, Momo! I said that Kaidoh couldn't choose one because all of them were cute," Eiji replied.

"Cute? Do you mean…"

"Oh, I know, Kaidoh! Just ask Ochibi's, maybe he will give you his," Eiji shouted without waiting Momo to finish his sentence.

"Fssssh…I don't think he wants to, cause he loves his very much."

"Wow, I thought you didn't have any interests in that, Mamushi! Hoi, everyone, listen!" Momo shouted loudly so everyone could hear. "Mamushi wants to date a cute girl, and he says that he wants to date that girl named Sakuno, Echizen's girlfriend!"

"Fssssh! What are you talking about, moron? It has nothing to do with girls!" Kaidoh grabbed Momo's collar.

"Oh? It's not about girls, huh? So…what is it about?" Momo grinned evilly.

"It's about k…… not your business," Kaidoh blushed.

"Ma, Momo, don't say that, it's normal for our age to have a crush on someone," Oishi smiled wisely.

"Oi, she's not my girlfriend, baka Momo senpai!" Ryoma complained.

"Kaidoh likes Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Ii data," Inui wrote in his green book.

"BURNING! Kaidoh likes somone! GREAT!"

"Hoe? Why are you suddenly talking about girls?" Eiji blinked.

"Hahaha…interesting," Fuji chuckled.

"…….." Tezuka only kept silent.

"Fssh, everyone…this is not about…" Kaidoh tried to explain, but nobody seemed to hear him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And the next day almost every student was talking about Kaidoh and Sakuno. They were all surprised, as Kaidoh never shows any interests in girls. And the most surprising thing is that Kaidoh likes _Sakuno_, nobody would ever think about that. While Kaidoh's fans hated Sakuno, the others giggled and whispered when poor Kaidoh passed in front of them (but they will stop if Kaidoh stares at them). And as for Sakuno? She couldn't stop blushing that day, while her best friend, Tomo, congratulated her. (1)

Feeling annoyed with that gossip, Kaidoh decided to do something. But of course he couldn't admit to everyone that he was talking about kittens, cause if he says so, he has to tell that he _wanted_ a kitten. And he's to shy to tell everyone about that. Poor Kaidoh.

**(1) So annoying, aren't they? That very feminine girl who always blushes and her coquettish friend.**

**Please R&R! And sorry if my grammar is weird. Well, usually it isn't, but I always get confused with grammars when I write a story, so…**


	2. part2

:::At practice:::

"Hoi, Mamushi! How was your date with Sakuno?" Momo grinned.

"Shut the hell up, moron!" Kaidoh growled.

"Hey, it's not fair! I didn't say anything to you! If your date didn't go well, don't blame me!"

"I told you to shut up!" Kaidoh grabbed Momo's collar.

"Uisu, senpai tachi," Ryoma passed in front of them, tapping his racket on his shoulder.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Did you see that, Fuji? Kaidoh is pissed of because his date didn't go well and Ochibi is jealous, that's why today he looks cocky," Eiji blabbered. (isn't Ryoma cocky everyday? :D )

"Hahaha, interesting. I want to know who will Sakuno choose," Fuji wondered.

"There's a 98,2 possibility for Echizen. That means Kaidoh's chance to get her is only 01,8," Inui muttered.

"Mou, Inui! Don't be so evil! Kaidoh is our friend too! We must support him!"

"Isn't Echizen our friend too?" Fuji smiled, feeling satisfied to make Eiji puzzled.

"Yeah, Ochibi is our friend too, but I feel pity for Kaidoh nya…"

"Then let's just ask that girl to choose."

"You mean Sakuno? How?"

"We'll ask her to come the cake shop near here tomorrow, then we'll also ask Echizen and Kaidoh to come. We can ask her there," Fuji chuckled.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day, Ryuuzaki Sakuno walked to her locker and found a letter with a pink envelope there. The envelope had a bear pattern all over it (you all know who chose this kind of envelope don't you? Ur not a real Tenipuri fan if you don't XD ) As soon as she opened it she gasped and blushed, dropping the envelope to the ground. 'At least my dream comes true' was what she thought.

Meanwhile that, in another class, a certain boy was sitting on his desk, blushing. He was holding a plain beige envelope. Five minutes ago, he had found it in his locker.

The only person who didn't care about a love letter he found in his locker was Ryoma. He acted like nothing happened and kept silent reading his new tennis magazine at his desk. (and that means extra force by Eiji later :D )

:::After practice:::

"Ochibi! Where do you want to go?" Eiji asked. He had made a deal with Fuji and Inui, he has to make sure that Ryoma comes as he's Ryoma's best friend after Momo (or at least that is what Fuji and Inui thinks), while Fuji and Inui will make sure that everything works out.

"To the burger joint with Momo-senpai," Ryoma replied shortly.

"Nya! Wait, don't you have a promise with someone?" Eiji blocked the way.

"None. I only remember receiving a stupid love letter written by Inui-senpai. I know his handwriting and the envelope had a stupid percentage pattern all over it."

"Nya! This is all because of Inui!" Eiji wailed.

"Don't blame him, Eiji senpai. I'm sure your letter is more easy to notice since it must be red with patterns like bears or something."

"No, it isn't! It's pink!"

"Then it's worse. And don't block my way, Eiji senpai! I'm already hungry."

"Ochibi, you're hungry? All right then, I'll buy a cake for you! Let's go to the cake shop!" Eiji dragged Ryoma to the cake shop.

"Hoi! Don't drag me!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome, please come this way" a waitress smiled to Kaidoh. Kaidoh followed her and admired the cake shop. Though it was only a cake shop, it had a lot of tables and chairs with amazing architectures, making the shop look like a high-class restaurant. "This table, your girlfriend is already waiting," the waitress giggled and went.

"My girlfriend?" Kaidoh wondered. But he didn't have any time to wonder as the girl who was already sitting there was Sakuno. For a while, he only stood there, thinking how easy he was tricked by his senpai. He doesn't know who arranged all of this, but he's sure that Fuji is involved.

And as for Sakuno, she blushed seeing who came (but I believe she's to stupid to notice that this is arranged by Seigaku's 'nice' senpais).

"Ii data," Inui wrote in his book. He and Fuji were sitting on another table rather far from Kaidoh's.

"Hahaha…this is interesting," Fuji took some photographs to show those photos to the other regulars (_very _sadist, isn't he?)

"Ah, there's the last person," Inui noticed Echizen coming.

"Eiji-senpai! Let off! I don't want to!"

"Come on, Ochibi! They're already waiting!"

"I don't want to!"

"Ah, there! Kaidoh!" Eiji waved his hand to his other kouhai and dragged Echizen to that table. Sakuno blushed seeing his 'oujisama' coming, while Kaidoh stared at them with a frightening look.

"Nice, Eiji!" Fuji smiled.

Inui only smirked, enjoying the 'nice' scenario.

**All right, this chapter finished! I don't know if this is good enough, but please review! Sorry for the bad grammar…**

**For those who want to know what was written on the letter, here it is:**

** For Sakuno: **

**I want to meet at the "C&C'" cake shop near here after tennis practice.**

**-Ryoma **

**Letter made by Eiji. ( u all know that he like bears right? XP )**

** For Kaidoh:**

**Can I meet you at the "C&C" cake shop after your practice? I've admired your game since a month ago and I want to talk with you.**

**-An admirer**

**Letter made by Fuji. (well, he likes beige doesn't he? Can u all imagine his sadistic smile while writing this? XP ) **

** For Ryoma:**

**Can I please meet you at the "C&C" cake shop after your tennis practice?**

**-Your fan**

**Letter made by Inui. ( Yaa…ah, I know that percentage pattern is stupid, but that is very 'Inui' isn't it? XP )**

** And for those who want to know what "C&C" is, its cakes and cookies, yeah…it isn't important, but maybe you want to know. Just maybe. **


	3. part3

Part3-Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei 

"Ryoma…kun," Sakuno sighed.

Kaidoh tried to step away but Eiji blocked his way. "Kaidoh, don't you want to taste this shop's chocolate cake? It's delicious, trust me! I'll ask the servant to bring you all a big cake, okay?" he grinned and called a waitress.

"I want one chocolate cake and one strawberry cake, the biggest size! And four lemonades too!" Eiji licked his mouth. The waitress nodded politely and went away.

"Do you have any money, Eiji-senpai?" Echizen asked.

"Why? Ochibi want to pay for me?" Eiji grinned.

"It's not that. I'm just making sure it's not me that has to pay for all of that."

"Don't worry. Fuji will pay everything."

"Fsshhh…it must be Fuji-senpai who arranged all of this," Kaidoh hissed angrily.

"And Kikumaru-sama is involved too!" Eiji blabbered proudly.

"Nobody is asking you, Eiji-senpai," Echizen muttered in a flat tone.

"Mou you're so evil, Ochibi! You shouldn't say that to your senpai! Ah…the cake is coming! Yeah! Time to eat! Ittadakimasu!" Eiji grinned and took a big piece of strawberry cake.

"I'm eating," Echizen took a big piece of the chocolate one.

"Fssshhh…" Kaidoh took a medium size of the chocolate one, while Sakuno said excuse me twice and took a small piece of strawberry cake.

** After eating ……**

" Nyaa! That was so delicious!" Eiji licked his mouth and rubbed his tummy. "Okay, now is the time!"

"Time for what?" Echizen asked.

"For asking all of you! Okay, from Ochibi! Do you like anyone?" Eiji asked cheerfully, his heart beating wildly because of the excitement.

Echizen thought a while. "Yeah," he replied shortly. Sakuno blushed while Eiji began to grin wider.

"Really? Great, Ochibi! I thought you don't care about that. Who is it? Hoi, hoi, Ochibi? Who is it? Who?" Eiji bounced happily.

"It's not your business."

"Mou Ochibi is evil! Okay, then tell me: have you ever hold her hands?"

"A lot of times." Sakuno began to feel her heart torn apart.

"And have you ever hugged her?"

"Everyday." Sakuno tried to not cry.

"And…and…have you ever kiss…nya! I mean…kiss…mou, I can't say that, nya!" Eiji wailed. He's too shy to ask further.

"You mean a kiss? Yeah, sometimes." A drop of tear rolled down Sakuno's eyes.

"And…and…ng…ever slept with…no! I mean…nya…sleep with…mou! Fuji, I can't say that!" Eiji panicked. Fuji had told him to ask that to Echizen, but he couldn't stand that question at all. Fuji chuckled from his place to see his friend panicking.

"Every night." Ryoma spoke with a usual tone acting like it's a normal question. This time Sakuno really cried and got off her chair. In a few seconds, she ran out without saying anything.

"Hoi, Ochibi! Look what have you done! My sister told me that girls are sensitive, you should think about her feelings first!" Eiji shouted out.

"Fssshhh…you pervert!" Kaidoh was still blushing. Actually he felt pity for Sakuno, but he couldn't deny that he felt relieved because this 'date' problem has ended. Maybe in a few minutes he could go home and play with his dolls and forget this day.

"Hahaha. Interesting. Who is it Echizen?" suddenly Fuji was standing beside them, chuckling and rubbing his chin. Inui was there too, smirking madly—feeling satisfied of his 'very rare' data.

"It's not your business," Ryoma replied calmly.

"Tell me," Fuji's eyes are now wide opened. His blue sharp eyes glinted.

"No."

"Saa, how about Ponta for two weeks?" in a flash the brunette closed his eyes again and smiled as usual.

"Okay then. Deal." Ryoma smirked, satisfied. At least he could use his pocket money for two weeks to buy extra burgers.

"You're going to tell us? Who is it? Who is it, Ochibi?" Eiji asked, completely forgetting about his anger a few minutes ago. Now he was jumping up and down like a child getting his toy.

"Karupin," he answered calmly, followed by everyone bumping the floor.

"Mou I meant a person, not a cat! And you made our plan ruined!" Eiji complained.

"Mada mada da ne."

**(Hahaha! The best pairings in P.O.T: Ryoma X Karupin:P)**

**Okay, finished! A short one, isn't it? Thanks for the reviews before:D **


End file.
